The 5th Generation (5G) is purpose-built to support higher system performance, different services, different deployment scenarios, and different spectrums.
However, disclosure scenarios of different services, different deployment scenarios, and different spectrums have different requirements on a system parameter (for example, a subcarrier spacing, or a parameter of a resource unit). To be specific, the 5G needs to support a plurality of sets of system parameters (numerology). To enable the 5G to support different services, different deployment scenarios, and different spectrums with high performance, how to perform information transmission based on the plurality of sets of system parameters in a 5G communications system is to be resolved.